Afraid of the Dark
by nana16
Summary: Oneshot During a stormy night Yuki finally has had enough and decides to finally break free from the Sohma family


Afraid of the dark

Afraid of the dark

By: Nana16

Disclaimer-Don't own it.

o o o o o

It was a dark and stormy night. The light had gone off in the Sohma estate because of the severe thunderstorm going on the outside. But the thunderstorm was nothing compared to what was happening inside the main house. You'd think they were playing a game of hide and seek. A thirteen year old Yuki ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the head of the family, Akito. As he did, he desperately searched around for anybody in the house. The dark terrified him, but Akito enjoyed it so much. He gave up trying to search for another sole in this cursed house and decided to find a hiding place. He could hear Akito calling him, he ran even faster. He eventually got away from him and decided to hide in his room. He looked and debated were to hide. He heard Akito's voice nearby and without thinking he quickly slid under his bed. He heard footsteps as Akito entered his room. All he could do was curl into a ball and pray that Akito didn't find him.

"Oh, my little Nezumi come out come out wherever you are."

The malice in his voice sends chills running down his spine. Then everything was still, the only sound coming from the rain as it poured down without mercy. He wondered if he had left. He looked up just as the room was lit by the lightning. Akito's face stared at him, a sadistic smile on his lips "There you are."

Yuki screamed but it was drowned out by the roar of the thunder outside. Yuki continued to scream but it was of no use, not when the only ones who can hear are deaf ears. He dragged him by the hair through the hallway while Yuki pleaded. Not again, not again. There it was, they had reached that place that haunted Yuki. That room just for him. There was absolutely nothing in that room, just empty space. Akito threw him in and laughed as Yuki crawled to his corner were he sat in fetal position rocking back and forth. Please no more, no more, not again, not again! Akito yanked him and pinned him to the floor pressing himself on top of him. He felt hot tears escape his eyes.

"What's wrong my dear Nezumi, don't you love me?"

Yuki closed his eyes and was suddenly in his own house with his parents and Nii-san, a happy family, but he knew that it could never be, that wasn't his family . . . He was just a tool to his parents and nothing to his brother. When he opened his eyes again he found himself on the floor completely naked. He shivered in the cold floor and wondered if Akito was still there. Everything hurt, his body, his heart, his soul. He sat up and looked around, no Akito. The rain had calmed down, but it was still dark. He rubbed his arms for some warmth. Everything was still again. He felt around until he found his clothes and quickly got dressed. He got up and gingerly made his way to the door, he stop and wondered if it was locked and to his surprise it opened. He stepped out and looked around, Akito wasn't anywhere in sight. Yuki wondered vaguely if Akito had forgotten to lock his door, he would get very angry if he found out that Yuki had gone out. It didn't matter anymore though because he would end this today. He had thought about it for a long time but he could never actually bring himself to do it, so why was today different? He walked, he had no idea where to, he just walked through dark and empty hallways. He suddenly stopped when he passed by the kitchen and hesitated before going in. He stood there for what seemed like hours until he caught sight of a knife lying on the counter as if someone had intentionally put it there. He slowly walked to it and picked it up. Yuki stared into the blade as the kitchen was lit by some lightning, as the rain started pouring down again with much more force. For a second he caught his reflection on the blade.

"Yuki?" he heard someone call his name, the voice sounded so far away, it sounded familiar . . .

"Yuki!" The voice repeated his name louder this time and Yuki turned to see Hatori standing at the door, water dripping from his hair and coat, his one visible eye staring at him with concern.

"What are you doing with that knife?" Hatori said while he took a step towards the teen gingerly holding out his hand. "Give me the knife Yuki."

Yuki shook his head and brought the blade up to his wrists. "It's ok Hatori. Everything's going to be ok." He said with a smile suddenly feeling happier than he had felt in a long long time.

"Yuki." Hatori gave another step forward. "Don't do this Yuki. Let's talk about this."

"No." said a cold voice from the door. Akito stepped in and laughed. "Go on Yuki, do it."

"Akito, please." Hatori pleaded.

"You have no saying in this Hatori." Akito said as he walked past him and stopped in front of Yuki.

"Go on my little Nezumi, do it, or are you to weak to do even that." He paused and ran a bony hand down Yuki's pale cheek "You say you want out of the Sohma family, I'm giving you permission to do it."

"Akito please be reasonable. Yuki put the knife down" Hatori told them both.

Akito's anger flared and he turned angrily to the man. "Stay out of this!" he spat. "You all live for me! You'd be nothing without me! Why must you all be so ungrateful and dare to defy what I say!" Turning once again to the boy he smirked "I'm waiting."

Akito thought he wouldn't, he was so sure of it but then a knife fell to the floor blood staining its blade followed by his precious Nezumi. Everything stood still, he didn't even notice when Hatori had rushed past him to Yuki, but he didn't care for once that Hatori paid more attention to someone that wasn't him. He looked down too se a puddle of blood around his bare feet. Yuki was gone, finally escaped this cursed family and Akito felt jealousy for just a second before turning and walking away.

o o o o o o o o o o o

Well my first story for Fruits basket, so please be nice and tell me what u think.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
